Marry Me
by allie's hope
Summary: Forever can never be long enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you but at least I can make a start. PercyAudrey. Credit to Train for the lyrics.


_A/N: This was written for the 'Song A Day Challenge' by Drishti. Credit goes to her for the wonderful prompts. And then I must aslo give credit to my wonderful Beta: DaughterofHermes130. _

_Disclaimer: I only own the words I write, the rest belong to her._

* * *

Percy sat quietly in the back of the café watching the world bustle by him outside. The air was warm and lapped at his face softly through the open window. But it wasn't the wind that was turning his cheeks impeccably pink, it was the tall, slender brunette who had just sat down only a couple tables away from him.

She was reading a book, her nose a mere inch away from the page, and her brows furrowed over the words. Her eyes darted vivaciously from one side of the page to the other as the story unfolded. Halfway down the page she smiled and Percy could tell the book was a favourite of hers. The spine was broken and edges were torn; the pages were dog-eared and the cover worn.

As the waiter came over to take her order she placed the book down on the table left her hand resting there. The waiter took her order and all the while Percy couldn't help staring at the woman's exquisite smile.

And as a lock of brown wavy hair fell in front of her deep green eyes, Percy thought that if he had the courage he might go over and start talking to her. But she was so far away from anything Percy had ever dealt with; her beauty radiating much too powerfully for someone like Percy Weasley to handle.

But as Percy stood up to leave, gathering his courage to walk near her table she glanced up at him, breaking her focus on the pages of her book, and smiled at him, her green eyes twinkling genuinely and her pink lips parting perfectly.

* * *

It was their first date and Percy was the most nervous he had ever been in his life. Of course he was happy and grateful and beyond belief that she had asked him out, but above all he was exceedingly anxious.

He fiddled with his tie as he walked down the Muggle street where Audrey lived. In an instant he was in a world where he made it past the first date, fell in love and ended up getting married in a wonderful ceremony. Then he was moving on to their children where he imagined two beautiful princesses laughing as they played in the yard under the watchful eye of their blissfully fortunate parents. And then he and Audrey were sitting on the front porch of their house, not a care in the world whispering words of love to each other and then-

A car horn blared through Percy's imaginings, tearing him away from the _greengreen_ eyes and the waves of brown hair gently tickling his cheek. And he was standing in the middle of someone's driveway blocking them from leaving their house. He quickly stumbled out of the way and found himself outside of Audrey's flat: Number 3, Honours Drive.

Percy knocked confidently on the door, masking his inner uneasiness. Audrey opened the door with a flourish and leaned forward to envelop him in a hug and as Percy inhaled Audrey's peach flavoured scent he thought to himself that together would never be close enough for him. And as she placed a playful peck on his cheek Percy knew that love had finally come his way.

* * *

Percy had spent the whole day trying to forget what had happened earlier that morning before he had left for work. Audrey had made him bacon and eggs, with coffee, all waiting on the table for him when he came downstairs.

After he finished he had gotten up to go, saying thank you for the breakfast as he grabbed his coat, but before he could open the door, Audrey slammed the dishes down into the sink.

"I make this beautiful breakfast for you and all I get is a thank you!" Audrey raged. "Not even a kiss goodbye?"

Percy stared perplexed at Audrey, one hand on the doorknob the other grasping his coat. "I can't deal with this right now Audrey." Percy shook his head, truly sorry for leaving. "But I really have to go."

"Fine! Leave!" Audrey screamed as Percy stepped outside and dissaparated.

Now he was approaching the door, and he could smell something delicious wafting from inside. He knew that whatever it was he would not make the mistake of waiting to compliment Audrey on it. He opened the door and was assaulted with the scent of a scrumptious broccoli casserole.

"Percy!" Audrey bounded towards him, throwing her arms lithely around Percy's neck. "I made us dinner; it's your favourite."

Percy kissed Audrey on the cheek and then lifted his thumb to stroke the spot, still warm from his lips. "Thank you Audrey. It smells delicious and I am positive it will taste excellent." In his head Percy applauded himself for the faultless compliment.

"You know I'm not stupid, right Perce?" Audrey fumed and set the oven mitts she had just grabbed back down on the table. "You're only saying that because you want to avoid what happened this morning."

Percy stood there shocked. He stuttered over a few syllables before finding solid ground. "You're mental Audrey! Honestly mental. You've been all over the map for the past week, it's like you're suddenly bipolar."

Audrey choked out a laugh. "Bipolar, Percy?" Audrey raised her hand, and wagged her finger at Percy like only Mrs. Weasley had done before. "You think I'm bipolar?"

Percy gulped and took a deep breath, then met Audrey's furious eyes. "No?"

"Right answer Percival. Because guess what, I'm not bipolar," she stopped and let the wrath seep out through her fingertips hanging wearily at her side, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Percy said. "I see."

"Yeah." Audrey responded.

A silence overcame both and Audrey sat down exhausted at the table. Percy however stood standing until a thought entered his mind. He lunged for the stairs before turning back towards Audrey. "I will be right back. I promise you."

"Uh huh." Audrey nodded sarcastically.

Less than a minute later, Percy was back downstairs and kneeling in front of Audrey. She clamped a hand over her mouth and instantaneously the tears were forming in her eyes. She shook her head over and over before Percy cleared his throat and began talking.

"Audrey Victoria Markham, forever can never be long enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you but at least I can make a start. Audrey, will you marry me?"

Percy looked up hopefully, remembering the first time he ever laid eyes on Audrey with her excited green eyes and her rich brown hair, and how he had fallen in love with her uniquely gorgeous smile. And all he needed to make his life worth it was for her to say-

"Yes. One hundred times yes."

* * *

_Please,please,please Review. Come on you guys. All you authors know how much it sucks when no appreciation is felt for a story._

_So...**REVIEW!**_

_~~ALLIE_


End file.
